


HOOK UP (ON HOLD)

by peacchychu



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Gen, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other, Smut, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Underage Drinking, but remember that consent is important!, no dreamie smut because that's a big no no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacchychu/pseuds/peacchychu
Summary: "Could you get out of my room,now?"......................................................................In which Wong Yukhei (also known as Lucas or Xuxi) is the school's stereotypical hot playboy, while Kim Jungwoo is the hard-working, cute and innocent president of the student council, both extremely popular at their school.Or, Jungwoo ends up in the playboy's bed after getting drunk.





	HOOK UP (ON HOLD)

* * *

 

"Ten,I can't go,I have too much work to finish off." Jungwoo sighs as he places the tall stack of papers on his desk.

It was the first Friday since school started and Jungwoo already had piles of work to do.It wasn't that he didn't like being the president of the Student Council,he was just exhausted with how many essays he'd been assigned on the first week of school,not to mention having to run to every classroom and taking the attendance sheets during lunch everyday,as all of the computers in the school were being shut down for a few weeks at the least.

Though it was thanks to this that everyone  _adored_  Jungwoo.Basically everyone at school loved him,it was hard not to with his hard-working,sociable and overall amazing personality.Jungwoo honestly didn't hate anyone,he didn't have the heart to,even if they hated him with all their guts,he'd just bombard them with love and kindness,just like the main lead in a  Japanese romance anime.

Speaking of love,Jungwoo was also very popular with the other teenagers because, _well_ ,he was adorable and extremely good-looking.Jungwoo knew this as he'd been told many times by his friends and strangers,even.He'd always have to turn down requests for dates because,one,they were normally girls and Jungwoo?He was gay and he knew it.Two,he just had no time for things like that lately,mostly because he was just extremely busy with the Student Council and he also went to dance classes and vocal lessons after school every Monday and Thursday.

So,of course he had no time for  _parties_.He never really fancied going to them anyways as they almost always came with alcohol and horny teenagers,and that made Jungwoo feel quite uncomfortable.He did socialise with other people though,normally just asking how their day was or how school was going for them.All in all,he wouldn't mind going if Ten was going to be there but as he said,he had too much to do during the weekend.

"Jungwoo,you need this,all you've been doing lately is work for the student council and school has literally just started!"Ten exclaims,desperately wanting his friend to have some fun for once as he props his elbows onto the desk and pouts.

Jungwoo breaks eye contact with him and then looks back at him,

"I'll go."Jungwoo sighs in defeat as he retreats back to his chair and starts running through the papers as to try and finish it by tomorrow,so that he'd have a clear schedule on Sunday.

Jungwoo didn't get why it was on a Sunday though,as there was school the very next day and most of the students would regret it the next morning when they'd have throbbing headaches arriving at school.

"Great!I'll pick you up on Sunday at 9!"Ten skips out of the office.

Jungwoo runs a hand through his hair,leaning back in his seat and soon getting back to his work.

 

Jungwoo's friends wave him over as the boy whom was midly sweating walks over to the seat next to them.He takes a small pink hand towel out of his bag and pats his face dry of sweat.He wondered why they had to shut down the computers when there was nothing wrong with them.

"Jungwoo,we got your lunch for you so you don't have to get up again."A red haired boy pipes up.

"Thanks,Taeyong."Jungwoo starts stuffing his cheeks with rice,currently very hungry and in need of food after running around the big school.

A loud laugh fills the air,prompting Jungwoo to turn to where it came from.

It was Wong Yukhei and his friends.

Yukhei and Jungwoo were both popular at school,yet polar opposites.Yukhei was the typical 'bad-boy' who always went sleeping around with girls.All the relationships he'd been in ended within a week or two.Yukhei was very extroverted but mysterious,like a typical bad boy,he went to parties,got drunk,smoked and anything of that sort.He'd normally have girls fawning over him,wishing they could be one of his one night stands and some thought they could be his first long-term relationship.Yukhei isn't a bad person,he just doesn't want commitment and that was okay.At least that's what Jungwoo thinks.

But Yukhei wasn't Jungwoo's type.Jungwoo wanted a meaningful relationship,and a person who would take care of him,cuddle with him and take him on dates.Someone he could feel comfortable with and go slowly with.Jungwoo doesn't hate Yukhei though,he wouldn't mind being friends with him and he does admit that Yukhei is very handsome.Even if he were his type though,it wouldn't work out because they just didn't match with each other and Yukhei was as straight as a pole.

He was friends with Jaehyun,Yuta,Mark,Johnny,Doyoung and a few others.Jungwoo didn't really know much about the boy except for the fact that Yukhei was a few months younger than him and that he lived alone.

Jungwoo goes back to eating his soup and rice as he thinks that it isn't nice to stare.By now,most of Jungwoo's good friends were at the table.

"What if the reason some of us are night owls is because we were supposed to live on the other side of the world?"

"Donghyuck,did you hit your head on the way here?"Renjun responds with a look of disgust and confusion mixed together.

"Oh my gosh Donghyuck,you're right."

"See,Renjun? Ten understands me."Donghyuck retorts,childishly sticking his tongue out at him.

Jungwoo smiles,"I'm going to go now,I need to finish my work quickly because of someone."Jungwoo tries to glare at Ten,but ends up looking like a small koala with it's nose scrunched.The group just coos at him as he goes to put his empty tray away.

Jungwoo was content with his life,he had friends,talent and a supportive family.It was normal and he liked it that way.The only thing he has left on his checklist was to get a boyfriend,even though he'd been busy lately he was hoping that after things at school had settled down a bit more he'd have time to date.Jungwoo had only dated once in his seventeen years of living and that was when he was at the young age of seven,when he'd receive daisies picked off the grass from his 'boyfriend'.

He didn't mind that for now though,at least his family supported him.He doesn't have a father,but his mother is an amazing woman and he has a little brother too.His mother works as a secretary at a pretty big company,and she earns enough to support the whole family stably.Jungwoo really looked up to her for that and much more.His little brother is only a year younger than him and they go to the same school.They're friends too,unlike most siblings and they understood each other,although Chenle was still more childlike.

Jungwoo's life was stable.

 

* * *

 

Jungwoo places the second last stack of papers on his desk as the bell rings,signalling all of the remaining students to go home.He slips into his long black puffer coat,taking the last stack of papers and splitting them in half,putting a few in his bag and holding a few of them in his hands.He called his mother as it seemed to have been raining quite hard outside and he wouldn't be able to walk without getting the papers wet along with himself.

He holds the papers as close as he can to his chest and makes a run to his mother's car,opening the door and throwing himself in as fast as he can.Jungwoo's coat was already pretty wet,but the papers only had a few rain droplets on them,so it was fine.Jungwoo sighs in relief as the warm air hits him.

"How was your day,buns?"His mother asked him as soon as he got his seatbelt on.

"It was alright,but Ten convinced me to go to this party on Sunday and I told him I'd go,so-"Jungwoo started,but was cut off by his mother.

"You can go,I trust you and you've never done anything stupid at other parties so I know you can take care of yourself.You don't even have to ask though,"She pauses

"Just don't drink anything with alcohol in it or lose your virginity to a stranger-"Jungwoo cuts his mother off this time with his ears and cheeks slowly turning red.

"Mom!"Jungwoo's mother chuckles and starts driving.

Jungwoo rests his head on the car door and looks out of the window.They lived in a peaceful town,it was nice as Jungwoo grew up there and knew a lot of the people in his area.There were small patches of grass with small trees on them along the footpaths,estates with beige coloured houses and also big patches of grass where children played in front of all the houses.They come to a stop in the driveway of their house.Their house had two stories and it was coloured beige like most of the town.It was quaint but homey on the inside,and Jungwoo liked it like that.

His mother slides open the glass door and unlocks the house with a key,letting Jungwoo go in first.Jungwoo takes his coat off and puts it on top of the radiator to dry.

"Jungwoo!Why do you come home so late these days?It's a quarter to 5 already!"Chenle,Jungwoo's younger brother by a year comes running down the stairs and jumps onto Jungwoo.

"I had a bit of work to do,but at least I'm back now."Jungwoo grins and starts to tickle Chenle,which makes the younger squeal and get off of his older brother.

"Come eat,aren't you hungry?"Jungwoo's mother calls.

"We're coming!"They shout in unison.

 

* * *

 

And so came Sunday,It was almost time for Ten to pick him up,and Jungwoo was just putting on a bit of lip tint before he came.Then,the door to his bedroom opened.

"I'm here!"Ten stood at the doorway with a bright smile on his face.He was wearing a simple oversized hoodie with jeans.On the other hand,Jungwoo was wearing a white t-shirt tucked into blue ripped jeans,both outfits were pretty casual.

"Shall we go,sir?"Ten bows dramatically,holding his hand out.Jungwoo lets out a laugh and puts his hand in the others,"We shall."

Ten had his own car and was allowed to drive,so they didn't need anyone else to go with them.Jungwoo thought it was cool to be able to drive your own car,not having to wait for a bus to come and collect you.Jungwoo couldn't count how many times the bus didn't stop where it was supposed to,and it was quite annoying as he'd have to walk a very long distance a lot of the time.

They stopped in front of a big beach house,the lights were all on and Jungwoo could make out a lot of the people inside.It wasn't Jungwoo's first time here,so he wasn't as fascinated by it,unlike how freshmen would feel if they were invited.But there were no freshmen here,they usually weren't invited to Yukhei's parties because they weren't exactly 'old enough'.Jungwoo thought this was a bit hypocritic,as most of the people at the parties weren't old enough to consume alcohol either,but they did it anyways.

Jungwoo follows Ten inside,where they were suddenly hit by warm lights and decorations of some sort.Jungwoo looks to his side to try and start a conversation with Ten,but the latter was already out of sight.Jungwoo panics a bit but then realises he could just sit on a couch and wait for his other friends,and so he does just that.His throat suddenly feels a bit dry,so he gets up to get water from the kitchen,finding a bottle of drinking water on the counter and taking the cap off to pour it into a glass.

The back of Jungwoo's throat burns a bit,but he doesn't acknowledge it and proceeds to down the rest of the glass,thinking that it's just his throat needing more water.After a while,he feels the urge to re-touch his makeup and starts to stumble a bit towards the stairs,vaguely remembering where the toilet was.He admires the paintings on the wall while walking,but his vision was a bit blurred and honestly they just looked like small blobs of colour on a frame to him right now.

He's walking through the hallway when he feels somebody taking a hold of his wrist,pulling him into a big bedroom.Jungwoo closes his eyes as he feels a pair of lips on his neck,biting lightly.He opens his eyes again,although not fully comprehending the current situation.In front of him is a dirty blond haired boy,lips swollen as he lifts his head up from Jungwoo's neck.

_Yukhei._

**Author's Note:**

> can koalas scrunch up their noses though?  
> thank you for reading until here,i'll try to make the other chapters much longer,as this chapter was an introduction of some sort.  
> my writing isn't that good because this is my first story on here but i don't mind constructive criticism!  
> love you and i hope you have/had a great day,but if not then remember that it's okay not to be okay<333


End file.
